in_lucemfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Impiltur
Impiltur é uma confederação de senhores feudais no Nordeste de Faerûn com cerca de 1.2 milhões de habitantes, maioritáriamente humanos, mas também anões e halflings. Geografia Impiltur localiza-se entre o Sea of Fallen Stars a este e sul e as montanhas Earthspur e Earthfast a oeste. A norte ficam Rawlinswood e Damara. Impiltur has grown since the days of old, but not from conquest or expansion. Instead, the Sea of Fallen Stars withdrew. History Impiltur's monarchy was founded with Imphras the Great in 1095 DR. He united four independent cities against advancing hobgoblin hordes from the Giantspire Mountains. Although the Tuigan Horde in 1358 DR did not cross the border of Impiltur, many refugees fleeing its effects did, leading to poverty, starvation, and in some places chaos. However, order and wealth returned to Impiltur over the next twenty years. Impiltur's fortunes failed when the Sea of Fallen Stars withdrew, drying up the vibrant ports of the cities that served as the heart of commerce. The retreat of the sea, coupled with widespread corruption, has led this region into decline. The people of this once-great nation huddle in fear as their kingdom unravels around them. Government In 1372 DR, the nation was led by the Council of Lords (mostly composed of paladins or others of lawful or good alignment) and Queen Sambryl (widow of King Imphras IV), who generally left all governing affairs to the Council. The Council's colors were sea blue and silver, and their symbol was three interlocking rings representing Tyr, Torm, and Ilmater. The government generally has a trade-friendly "hand-off" policy with regards to their neighbors. The death of the last royal, King Imbrar II in 1385 DR, ended the long reign of the monarchy and shifted power to the lords of the remaining cities. Now collectively called the Grand Council, the lords have proven to be inept at rule, impotent in the face of their nation's inexorable decay. They do nothing to combat the spreading stain of demon worship that holds Impiltur in the grip of terror. Laws Impiltur had its own set of laws governing maritime activities on the Sea of Fallen Stars. If a crime was committed whilst at sea, the captain usually imprisoned the offender in the ship's brig until making landfall in Impiltur where the case could be taken further. Military The nation had a strong militia in 1372 DR called the Warswords of Impiltur that ran regular patrols throughout the land. Typical patrols consisted of twenty mounted warriors. Additionally, the military hired a number of adventurers and mercenaries known as "swordpoints." Trade Impiltur's proximity to Damara made it a perfect trading gateway for Damaran goods such as meat, cheese, and strong wines. Newly discovered mines in the Earthspur Mountains provided a great deal of wealth. The names of vessels from Impiltur were based on the goods they carry like Spicesail or Timberhold. As the water level fell, it stroke a death blow to the nation's commercial power. Robbed of mercantile clout, cities such as Dilpur and Hlammach shrank, hemorrhaging citizens as the food supplies dwindled and prices rose. Some escaped to New Sarshel, the only city that proved adaptable enough to respond to the shifting climate. The countryside beyond the ragged coast remains much as it did, consisting of rolling hills climbing toward the Earthspur Mountains, where tough humans and dwarves mine gems, gold, silver, and iron. The nation still sees some overland trade, largely with Vesperin, whose own fortunes seem to rise as Impiltur's fall. Culture Food and drink A typical tavern meal in Hlammach included thick seafood stew served in hollowed-out round loaves, a platter of pungent cheeses, and bowls of sugared berries. Mutton was also available. Inhabitants Most Impilturans were humans, dwarves, or halflings, but in 1372 DR people were becoming more accustomed to other races. However, elves and half-elves were still rare, drawing eyes wherever they went. Impiltur remains a human nation. Most residents are of Chondathan or Damaran extraction, though years of intermingling have merged them into one people. Typically, Impilturan humans have tawny skin and brown or black hair. Blond hair is somewhat rare and exotic. Attractive and big-boned, Impilturans are taller and larger than humans of other lands. In the folk who dwell farther inland, Damaran fea¬tures assert themselves. People fleeing from Narfell found work here as miners and farmers, so western Impilturan people are slightly shorter than the city-dwellers and have somewhat darker complexions. The mining folk are a people of absolutes, seeing as an enemy anyone who does not fit neatly into their perspective. Impiltur is also home to small pockets of shield dwarves and halflings. Notable locations *Earthspur Mountains *Gray Forest *Dilpur, a moderate-size trade city. *Hlammmach, a seaport. *Lyrabar, a large seaport city. New Sarshel Of all the coastal cities that made up Impiltur's commercial centers, the one that thrives today once seemed doomed to banditry and piracy. Sarshel of old suffered terribly during a war that rav¬aged this region and never quite recovered from the conflict. Desperate to bounce back, the merchants struggling to make ends meet were better positioned to react to the Spellplague and immediately shifted to build structures to accommodate the new coastline. Earthspur Mountains The imposing peaks of the Earthspur Mountains mark Impiltur's western border. Mining communities speckle its lower slopes, spread out and around the numerous tunnels worming into its heart. The mountains were never a safe place to begin with, and now the Great Glacier's withdrawal has led to a marked increase of monsters and human-oids drifting south. Reports of roaming undead freed from the glacier suggest that the monstrous activity is in fact a vanguard of some other, darker threat. The Gray Forest: Spreading out from the south¬ern slopes of the Eartheart Mountains is an old and haunted forest. The ancient folks in the area claim that it was once the home of eladrin, but a terrible war with goblinoids erased both populations from the region. Now all that stands to mark that anyone lived here are circles of strange trees with gray bark and dark leaves. Even after centuries, few dare to venture into the Gray Forest for long, and those who explore its depths report ghosts, weird creatures, and odd hills that seem to appear and disappear in the woods. Categoria:Lugares